


Benign Silence

by Calieus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humorous Ending, M/M, Present Tense, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calieus/pseuds/Calieus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock purchases an old piano that John thinks he bought to just annoy him with his talent in music. However, as soon as Sherlock plays a song he goes to hear him play that then leads to a romantic moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benign Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something calm and peaceful with a bit of cheese. Been writing too many sad things. Anyways, enjoy! :)

"Why'd you buy a piano? You have a violin," John says as he stares at the old and musty piano that his partner bought.

"I wanted to try something else. Is that a problem?" He replies.

"No. I was just curious,"

"Get out of my site then or are you just going to stand there watching me like some sort of love-sick puppy?" Sherlock teases.

John's face turns red at his comment and his partner smirks at the site before him.

"Well?"

With a murmur under his breath, John storms out and heads up the stairs to his room with the stomps of an angry elephant.

"You'll cause an earthquake if you keep up the stomping! Or better yet, let it out your frustrations tonight when I have you pinned under me," Mocks Sherlock.

No response is heard and Sherlock turns back to his piano. Positioning his hands over the keys he begins to play a small tune when he realizes that this song is crap and that he needs to find a better one. Getting up, he moves towards where Johns computer is sitting on the end-table, picks it up, then goes to sit on the couch. Opening the piece of junk, the screen flashes a website displaying muscular men in animal costumes along with princess outfits, Sherlock raises a bemused eyebrow, laughs, then quickly exits out before he barfs, making sure to delete the images from his mind. 

Loading up a new page, he searches around for a song that doesn't suck it's a little hard when a lot of the results are a bunch of pop songs along with weird folk music. He finds one on a video game forum of all places, clicks on the link, and listens.

The song is beautiful yet sad, it's as though someone is mourning the loss of someone dear to them. He listens to the whole thing.

Once its over, notes memorized, he sits the computer down on the couch gets up and moves toward the piano. Sitting down, he wastes no time in putting his hands on the keys and begins to play.

It starts off like a melody, transitioning into a repeating beat then into an actual song. His hands move with a rhythm that not many can do, playing the more calm part of the song with perfect prose. Once the first part is over, the song looses its calm nature and goes into more of a ballad picking pace, but it's not a pace, a good medium.

He's so distracted that he doesn't see John enter the room. Arms wrap themselves from behind, his back is against a warm chest, a chin rests on his head, yet he doesn't stop playing.

This continues for a few more seconds, when a hand rotates Sherlock to face to the left. He's met with a pair of lips on his and the song stops.

Sherlock moves his lips against John's slowly who responds just the same. A hand ruffles its way through his black curly hair just as John starts to move his mouth a little faster. Responding with a nip to his bottom lip John lets out a gasp of pain allowing for Sherlock to slip his tongue inside the wet cavern of his boyfriends mouth. He licks the top of Johns mouth to with he responds with moan and another tongue massages his. Sherlock lets out a moan, then shifts his position to where he's straddling the piano bench, he then pushes John down on the bench and once he does his hands move to remove the offending shirt. It falls to the ground allowing for Sherlock to move his hands across familiar territory, John shivers at his touch and he angles their heads for better access plus to remove Sherlock's shirt. Lips still moving, he moves his hand to the buttons of Johns pants where there's a tent. Quickly unbuttoning the jeans, he helps John wiggle out, mouths still connected. He moves his fingers above the line of his pants-

"I tried knocking but there was no- Oh good heavens!" Shouts the voice of Mrs. Hudson.

They both fall off the bench with a thud. John scrambles for his jeans while Sherlock grabs the wrong shirt and uses it like a towel to cover his bare chest. 

"Lock the door next time," And with that she leaves.

Face turning red with embarrassment Sherlock turns to his boyfriend struggling with his jeans to say;

"Lock the door next time, because of this no sex for two weeks," He doesn't bother with his reply as he goes to his room, slamming the door and leaving John with a expression that one when gives when they see their favorite romantic TV couple die.

**Author's Note:**

> Mood killing is so much fun that I laughed when I wrote it. I didn't want this to have less of a plot than it already does! xD Anyways, here's the song if you're curious; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=snuGP0b9FJQ  
> If I missed any mistakes let me know!


End file.
